


Run from reality, Aoba-kun

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aoba running to Izaya, Aoba suffering, M/M, One Sided Love, brief mention of Anri and mikado, choking scene, if you can barely call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Mikado and Anri kiss. Aoba runs to Izaya for help. VERY SHORT </p><p>-one shot -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run from reality, Aoba-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Should I even put a note for this? I guess....  
> I should say that I'm planning on writing more for this pairing? Aoba x Mikado and Izaya x mikado are pretty unpopular ships to begin with but for Izaya x Aoba- GOD 
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway~ Enough rambling ~ Enjoy~

He left the school in a hurry. 

As if walking fast was the only way to forget, the only way to erase the memory of Mikado and Anri kissing from his mind. He didn't believe in God- after all such a being existence was useless and unneeded- so he couldn't pray for it to be an illusion and he couldn't pray for Mikado to love him either. As usual he was at a loss of what to do, however, it was only when It came to Mikado. He couldn't kill Anri, for many reasons including the risk of making Mikado hate him- so he couldn't do anything.

 

All his pathetic self could do is run. He didn't know where he was running until he stopped to take a breath. He growled in annoyance when he looked around only to see he was on his usual path towards that man's apartment. 

Aoba hated how his mind had engraved the route in his mind. His legs shook and so did his head,

 

He wouldn't go back there again, he wouldn't go back there again, he wouldn't go back there again. 

The boy tried to resist that part of his brain that wanted- no needed- to go to that man every time something went wrong.But then all the thoughts of Mikado kissing her flashed through along with the thoughts he had been desperately trying to run away from. 

You'll never have him 

He rushed to Izaya's door and knocked loudly on it. It took long- way too long in Aoba's opinion- for the door to open. 

" My, my Aoba- here again so soon-" Izaya started to mock but was silenced when the younger boy pushed back, slammed the door shut, and started kissing him. 

It was a desperate and sloppy kiss with Kuronuma doing most of the work 

He was a wreak. It was about a few seconds into the kiss, when Izaya pushed away from him. He barely held back a growl and frowned at Izaya.

To his surprise Izaya frowned back and had the kind of disapproving look that made him want to hide somewhere dark.  
" Aoba-kun " Izaya said slowly and he clicked his teeth.  
" Don't talk to me like a child! " he yelled. He was slammed back into a wall in an instant.

From the look on the man's eyes he could tell that he had no time to deal with bullshit.  
A wicked grin formed on his face," Eh~ But Aoba-chan I can't stop treating you like a child if you don't stop making childish decisions!" He felt sick at the sing-songy tone in Izaya's voice.

Aoba bit his cheeks and refused to meet those red eyes.  
Which was another bad mistake- because in a second there was a hand around his throat, squeezing tight but not enough to cut off air.  
He imagined that he must've looked like a fish with no water from the chuckle Izaya gave him. 

He swallowed his pride and looked directly into the other's eyes,  
" Y-yes, Izaya-san"  
The hands around his neck left and were replaced by Izaya's lips. Aoba leaned into the kiss, arching slightly as if accepting all that Izaya gave him and desperately reaching out for more.  
" Don't worry Aoba-kun~" he purred and slowly reached under his pants, 

" I'll give you exactly what you need"


End file.
